ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space Nine Chronicles
The Deep Space Nine Chronicles are a series of episode introductions, recorded by several members of the cast of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in . The episode introductions were for several episodes of the first four seasons. They are included in the Region 2 DS9 Season 4 DVD release, and as such do not exist for any episodes in the last three seasons for the show. Season One Avery Brooks introduces the pilot episode, . He gives several facts about the episode, including the two hundred and fifty special effects created for it, that three sound stages were required to film it and that over five hundred people were involved in its five month creation. Brooks also notes that the premiere was the highest rated television premiere in syndication history. Alexander Siddig introduces and reveals that Michael Westmore was inspired by a photograph of an alligator in National Geographic magazine to base the makeup of the Tosk on it. Siddig also reveals that Scott MacDonald was promised a less makeup-intensive Star Trek role in the future, although his later roles included a Romulan and a Jem'Hadar. Armin Shimerman introduces and reveals that the producers thought a homage to The Godfather (Ferengi-style) would be extremely interesting. Terry Farrell introduces the popular episode . She notes that it is the first episode to showcase the relationship between the Bajoran and Cardassian races. Armin Shimerman introduces , the final episode of the first season. He notes that Louise Fletcher makes her first appearance as Kai Winn. He also tells an amusing story about Nana Visitor spraining her ankle and having to see a doctor, who was more interested in her Bajoran makeup. Season Two Armin Shimerman introduces . He notes that it is the first three-part Star Trek episode. Cirroc Lofton introduces . He mentions the famous guest stars Richard Beymer (Li Nalas), Philip Anglim (Bareil Antos) and Louise Fletcher. Armin Shimerman introduces and gives information of what occurred in the previous two episodes. He also reveals guest star Stephen Macht was considered for the roles of Jean-Luc Picard and William T. Riker. He also notes that Wings star Steven Weber guest stars in the episode and is a big Star Trek fan. Rene Auberjonois introduces . He notes that the tone of the episode is like an old detective story, with Odo resembling Sam Spade, numerous double-crossings and that it also had a femme fatale character in Vaatrik Pallra. He also mentions the flashbacks that show, among other things, the first meeting of Odo, Kira Nerys and Quark. He also notes Dan Curry appears on a PADD as Ches'sarro. Cirroc Lofton introduces and notes the certain problems that the character Miles O'Brien has had over the years, including Cardassian torture, trouble with his family and was a slave in the mirror universe. He notes that the producers wanted O'Brien to be an "everyman". Terry Farrell introduces and notes the return of John Colicos, William Campbell and Michael Ansara as Kor, Koloth and Kang. She also reveals that Campbell believed the episode to be his toughest acting role, but one he would have liked to do again. Alexander Siddig introduces and notes that Elim Garak takes center stage in it. He also mentions Andrew Robinson's directing credits and that he joins other Star Trek stars in doing so, such as Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes LeVar Burton, Robert Duncan McNeill, Avery Brooks and Rene Auberjonois. He also mentions Paul Dooley's role in the episode as Enabran Tain. Alexander Siddig also introduces and notes its challenging set alterations to represent the mirror universe. Avery Brooks introduces and notes Philip Anglim and Camille Saviola make return appearances. He also notes that Paramount Television Advertising and Promotion vice-president Gary Holland was involved in the writing of the episode, working with Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe on the script. Avery Brooks also introduces . He discusses the importance of the Wormhole to DS9 in general, and he says that it was Albert Einstein who coined the term and Stephen Hawking who elaborated the concept into what we today accept as a wormhole. He also acknowledges this episode is his own directorial debut. Cirroc Lofton introduces and notes the "insectomorphic" nature of the Jem'Hadar warships. He also reveals the planet-set scenes were filmed at the Descanso Gardens near Los Angeles. Season Three Terry Farrell introduces . She notes the introduction of the and she mentions that having a starship on the show opened up a lot of story possibilities for the future. She also points out that shooting on the bridge of the Defiant was a lot easier than shooting in a runabout. Rene Auberjonois introduces . He notes how original a concept Odo was and that there was nothing like him anywhere else in the Star Trek universe due to his morphing abilities. He discusses the effects behind the morphing and how difficult it is to create a seemingly simple shot of Odo changing his form. Armin Shimerman introduces . He notes the combination of comedy and heroism to be found in this episode and he mentions that a number of Rules of Acquisition are referred to. He also points out how popular among viewers the Rules became and he illustrates this by pointing out that the book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, as written by Ira Steven Behr, can actually be bought in bookshops. Cirroc Lofton introduces . He notes how Colm Meaney appears in the episode despite there being a rumor among fans that Meaney had left the show after . He also notes that Marc Alaimo gives a superb performance as Gul Dukat and that Alaimo has played more roles in Star Trek than any other actor, appearing in such parts as Badar N'D'D in TNG episode and Tebok in TNG episode . Terry Farrell introduces . She notes that as this episode was in production, a very similar real life crisis was developing. She points out that in the episode, homelessness is dealt with by placing people in a fenced-off area, and at the same time in real life, an article appeared in the Los Angeles Times proposing almost the exact same thing. Alexander Siddig introduces . He notes how amazing it would be if two characters from DS9 were on Earth at the same time as Kirk and Spock in the episode . He points out that that is exactly what happens in this episode. When Kira and O'Brien beam back to the 1930s, they walk past the same boxing advertisement seen in that famous TOS episode. Siddig also points out the presence of Clint Howard who first appeared as a child-like alien in the TOS episode . Terry Farrell introduces . She notes that the first time Star Trek visited the mirror universe was in the TOS episode , while the first time DS9 visited was in the episode . She also points out the presence of Tim Russ from Star Trek: Voyager and she notes that he is the only actor to have appeared in TNG, DS9 and VOY, and that he even appeared in one of the feature films. Avery Brooks introduces . He notes that this episode began as a simple premise about what might happen if Garak blew up his own shop, but it kept getting bigger and bigger until it could no longer be contained in a single episode. As such, producers faced either changing the story or scrapping it altogether. It was then decided that it needed to be altered into a two-parter, and thus was hastily written. Brooks also notes proudly that he directed this episode. Rene Auberjonois introduces . He notes that the shot of the flying through the debris from the destroyed Jem'Hadar fighter took four days to shoot. He also notes that the storyline of this episode was supposed to be confined to one show, but the writers couldn't contain it, and it thus became a two-parter. Further, he points out that the make-up used on Odo as he is being interrogated by Garak is one of the "creepiest" make-ups ever seen in Star Trek. Cirroc Lofton introduces . He notes that the ship seen in this episode was created by Industrial Light & Magic and that the design itself was inspired by the writings of Jules Verne. He also points out that this episode contains the first reference to a bathroom in the history of Star Trek, and he notes that Colm Meaney selected the song "Jerusalem" to be song in the scene with O'Brien and Bashir. Rene Auberjonois introduces . He notes that the fight scene between himself as Odo and Lawrence Pressman as the Founder had to be shot over and over again in a variety of different ways, sometimes with only one actor present, so as to ensure there was enough coverage for the special effects team. He also points out that this episode was unnamed right up until the end of production, when a competition was held to decide the name and "The Adversary" won. Season Four Cirroc Lofton introduces . He notes that the episode is extremely popular among the fans and that it was nominated for a Hugo Award. He points out that the actor playing the adult Jake Sisko is Tony Todd, who plays Worf's brother Kurn, and he explains that the character of Morn was named after the character of Norm, from the TV show Cheers. Finally, he points out that the girl playing Jake's visitor is Rachel Robinson, daughter of Andrew Robinson, who plays the tailor/spy Garak. Terry Farrell introduces . She notes that when Star Trek was first created, Gene Roddenberry's intentions were to take specific social issues and get them onto a main-stream TV show by way of "disguising" them as science-fiction. However, she points out that Star Trek had never dealt with sexual orientation as openly as it does in this episode, and that some channels wanted to edit out the kiss when the episode was first screened, while others included "parental advisory" warnings. She also acknowledges Avery Brooks's "sensitive" direction. Avery Brooks gives a slightly different introduction for . He makes the same points as Terry Farrell about Gene Roddenberry's original intentions and this episode being the first Star Trek show to deal with sexual orientation. He also notes that the episode is not about the kiss, but is rather about love, choice and freedom. Finally, he says he was extremely proud to have directed the episode. Armin Shimerman introduces . He relates the myth that in July 1947, a flying saucer crash-landed in Roswell, New Mexico, and the government recovered the craft and its deceased Martian occupants. He notes that this episode proposes that the aliens were actually Ferengi, and that they weren't killed in the crash. He also points out that the episode is an homage to '50s B-movies and that many of the character names were taken from popular B-movie stars. Alexander Siddig introduces . He notes that the technology behind holosuites and transporters may seem far-fetched, but on the contrary, scientists at the University of Illinois are working to make that technology a reality. These scientists have created a virtual reality simulator called "The Cave" which tricks the mind into believing that it is in an alternate reality. Siddig also speculates that one day soon, we may all have holosuites in our own houses. Alexander Siddig also introduces . He notes that the episode was shot on a "space-age testing facility" called Rocketdyne in Los Angeles, where the heat and flames from rocket jets had burned and scarred the land. He also notes the presence of Michael Sarrazin and points out that the episode is directed by Rene Auberjonois. Rene Auberjonois introduces . He points out that this episode is a sequel to the third season finale with Odo being called back to the Great Link to be judged for killing a fellow Changeling. He also notes that the scene where Odo is rejected from the Link is the second nude scene in ''Deep Space Nine'' (although he doesn't clarify what the first one is, presumably he is referring to Ishka's nude scene in ). Finally, he acknowledges the appearances of Salome Jens as the Female Changeling and Robert O'Reilly as Chancellor Gowron. fr:Deep Space Nine Chronicles Category:Documentaries